The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vinca plant botanically known as Vinca minor and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Rainer’.
‘Rainer’ is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation. The new Vinca plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of unnamed Vinca minor plants in a cultivated area of Kornwestheim, Germany in 2015.
Asexual reproduction by softwood cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Rainer’ was first performed in 2015 in Kornwestheim, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.